


Полукровка

by Rustor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Кит - наполовину галра, и ему надо смириться с этим. Но что Широ теперь думает о нём?





	Полукровка

Всё тело болело. Кит с шипением стащил с себя форму, разглядывая ушибы и ссадины в зеркале. Лицо, на удивление, не заплыло, хотя марморцы не жалели его в своём испытании, а вот телу повезло меньше. Ещё пара часов, и кожа расцветёт лиловым вдобавок к тем алым полосам, что оставили на нём клинки. Самые неприятные – на спине, и ему придётся постараться, чтобы обработать их самому.

Ведь просить кого-то – страшно. 

Кит обессилено сел на кровать и уставился на свои руки, такие привычные, такие человеческие. Он ещё сам не мог свыкнуться с тем, что в его крови течёт кровь галра, и ему не хотелось даже думать, какая буря творится в душе у остальных. Каково это – знать, что тот, с кем ты видишься каждое утро за завтраком, кто прикрывает тебе спину в бою – не такой, как ты сам?

Кит мог понять страх и ненависть Аллуры, настороженность остальных. Он и сам, получив ответ на свой вопрос, то и дело вглядывался в собственные черты, словно знание о происхождении вдруг заставит его лицо измениться, стать более… галровским? 

От последних мыслей Кит усмехнулся и потянулся за флаконом с мазью от ушибов, в котором осталась едва ли четверть. Так легко и просто думать об Аллуре и её потрясённом молчании, о том, как вытянулись лица ребят, когда он признался, что, оказывается, полукровка. И как не хочется вспоминать лицо Широ – благожелательное, ничуть не изменившееся, будто новость не стала для него чем-то, стоящим внимания.

Или наоборот, сотрясла сами основы настолько, что единственное, что он мог, это держаться за привычную маску. 

Кит рухнул на постель, игнорируя разом вспыхнувшую болью спину, и закрыл лицо руками. Флакон холодил щёку, и Кит с силой прикусил губу, до металлического вкуса, пытаясь прогнать крутящиеся заезженной пластинкой мысли.

Он не хотел думать о том, что Широ может его возненавидеть. Что для него, провёдшего в плену целый год, пережившего столько издевательств и мучений, будет невыносимо осознавать, что в Ките течёт кровь его палачей. Одно дело – новые союзники, с ними правильно и логично вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, другое – их дружба. Фальши друг другу они не простят, но смогут ли сохранить то, что у них есть? Или всё изменится, растает миражом, который, как бы Кит ни стремился, ему уже не догнать.

Стук в дверь, глухой и деликатный, заставил его подпрыгнуть на постели и выронить флакон. С проклятьем выудив его из-под кровати, Кит направился к двери, гадая, кто бы это мог быть и оттягивая ответ. Почему-то дрожали руки, хотя он и уверял себя, что это не должен быть Широ, они всё ещё обсуждают последние детали их нового плана, перед тем как дать себе немного отдыха и отправиться в путь. Это наверняка кто-то ещё, это…

Это был Широ.

Один его вид ударил Кита под дых, и он какое-то время просто бессмысленно таращился на его лицо. Тот стоял, словно всё нормально, даже привычно улыбался ему кончиками губ, и это было настолько нереально, что Кит бы обязательно ущипнул себя, если бы и так не ныла спина.

– Я войду? – спросил Широ, и Кит обречённо отступил на шаг, понимая – что нет, всё совсем не нормально. Потому что раньше Широ бы просто зашёл, уже на ходу заводя разговор так, словно не было никакой паузы в несколько часов с тех пор как они разошлись по своим делам. 

Сейчас же он молчал, просто смотрел, и Кит едва подавил желание поёжиться или вообще взъерошиться, защищаясь, как он делал всякий раз, когда не понимал, как реагировать.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Кит, когда молчание затянулось, и Широ вздрогнул, словно вынырнул из своих мыслей.

– Просто подумал, что сам ты вряд ли зайдёшь попросить обработать тебе спину.

– Я справлюсь и сам.

– И всё же я хотел бы помочь, – мягко сказал Широ и протянул руку в безмолвной просьбе отдать флакон.

Кит послушно отдал и повернулся спиной, остро чувствуя свою беззащитность. Взгляд бессмысленно метался по каюте, пока не зацепился за красные полосы на покрывале, оставленные, когда он завалился на него в попытке прийти в себя. Он разглядывал их, пересчитывая каждую, вздрагивал каждый раз, когда пальцы Широ мягко скользили по порезам. Мазь жгла огнём, но прикосновения ощущались ещё ярче, болезненно откровенно.

– Ты хотел лечь спать прямо так? – тихо спросил Широ, и в его голосе слышалась укоризна.

– Нет, я просто… – вскинулся Кит и смолк, не зная, как сказать о том клубке мыслей, что крутился в его голове. Не признаешься же прямо – Широ, я боюсь, что ты возненавидишь меня из-за моего происхождения, и потому забил даже на свою спину.

Не признаешься хотя бы потому, что за это точно можно было бы получить выволочку. При том, как Широ любил игнорировать своё состояние, за чужим он следил строго и не позволял поблажек.

– Не обращай внимания на Аллуру и её поведение. Уверен, она всё обдумает и поймёт, что была не права, просто дай ей время и всё наладится.

– Я в норме, правда, – Кит сглотнул горький, тягучий комок и неуверенно пошевелил плечами, за что тут же получил лёгкий тычок. Замерев на месте, чтобы не мешать Широ колдовать над его спиной, сейчас, казалось, просто полыхавшей огнём, Кит пытался сдержать рвущиеся с языка слова. Но само присутствие Широ привычно действовало на него слишком остро, развязывая язык. 

– Кит.

– Я в норме! – рявкнул он, разворачиваясь и вглядываясь в лицо Широ. – А вот ты – в норме, узнав, что я, оказывается, наполовину галра? Тебя это устраивает, тебе не хочется задать мне парочку вопросов о том клинке, и почему же я молчал так долго, хотя видел уже этот знак на мече Улаза и ничего никому не сказал?

– Ты не дал мне обработать последнюю царапину, – со вздохом сказал Широ, завинчивая пробку обратно во флакон.

– Тебя правда сейчас волнует только это?

– Волнует, – вдруг жёстко обрубил тот, разом становясь скорее командиром, чем другом. – И это, и то, что ты устал, а тебе завтра в бой. И что Аллура сейчас наверняка мечется по комнате вся в своих мыслях, и что ребята, вместо того, чтобы идти спать, пытаются уговорить Пидж нарисовать тебя с ушами галра, и, боюсь, они всё-таки уговорят, если поймают кого-нибудь для позирования. И что вместо того, чтобы просто прийти ко мне, ты почему-то думаешь, что я буду тебя ненавидеть, – голос Широ постепенно смягчался, до тех пор, пока не стал привычным и теплым, в который хотелось завернуться с головой. – Кит, ничего не изменилось. Просто всё стало чуточку понятнее.

– Например? – хрипло спросил Кит, цепляясь руками за руки Широ. Тот мягко обхватил его ладони пальцами и сжал, ободряя.

– Например, что твои инстинкты не просто моя выдумка, а твоя импульсивность и правда у тебя в крови. Или что наша связь с Вольтроном на самом деле ещё глубже, чем нам кажется. И что ты сейчас даже слишком человек, раз думаешь о таких глупых вещах.

– Ну знаешь ли, – выдохнул Кит и позволил себе сделать несколько шагов вперёд, чтобы привычно уткнуться носом в Широ, как делал всякий раз, когда просто слов уже не хватало. То нервное, что было натянуто внутри всё это время, вдруг разом исчезло. Словно Широ просто пришёл и вынул из него всё плохое, что мешало жить и двигаться.

Сам Широ тепло дышал ему в висок и всё пытался пристроить руки так, чтобы не задеть ни одну из ран на спине, но никак не мог. 

– На самом деле знаю, – серьёзно ответил он, – и для меня это стало шоком. Но и времени у меня было больше, чтобы переварить эту новость.

– Не так уж и много, - упрямо возразил Кит.

– Когда дело касается тебя, я вообще думаю быстро, – фыркнул Широ и охнул, когда Кит обрушил его на кровать, наваливаясь сверху. Слова Широ заставили заалеть всё лицо, включая уши, и теперь он как можно сильнее прятал лицо у него в куртке, которую тот так и не сподобился снять. Неужели и правда сразу сюда прошёл, не побывав у себя? – Кит, всё хорошо.

– Я знаю, – пробурчал Кит и зашипел, когда Широ, воспользовавшись возможностью, снова потянулся к его ранам на спине. Неугомонный же, вот ведь.

– Так что прекрати думать и дай мне хоть немного позаботиться о тебе.

– Хорошо, только…

– Да?

– Давай полежим так ещё немного, – попросил Кит и замер, вслушиваясь в мерное сердцебиение Широ, лучше иных слов говорившее, что тот не врал.

Между ними и правда всё было хорошо.


End file.
